User blog:NejiHyuga2/Star Warrior Festival: Character Application Board
Announcer: in a deep and melodious voice Authors, it is time to graciously welcome your bureaucrat! Neji! Me: bowing Thanks, announcer. clears throat and faces the crowd As he said, I am your bureaucrat, User:NejiHyuga2 or as you guys know me, Neji! I am here to declare the start of the first Fanon Canon! Audience: applause some people start to whisper Me: I am assuming you're wondering what a Fanon Canon is. It is basically a story with arcs. The story I am about to start-''bzzzzzzzzzzzzt'' Slightly sweaty Eh-heh-heh... Sorry. I had to do that. Anyway, like I said, I am starting a Fanon Canon! It will focus on students from six schools: Seidōkan Kenjutsu Academy, Saint Sebastian's Academy of Archery, Lotus Taijutsu Academy, Eagle's Crest Academy, Academy of the Mind's Eye and Bodhisattva Academy. An event known as a Star Warrior Festivals, formally known as Festas (wait a minute, isn't that backwards?) will be held every year. Here are the rules. Oh, wait. I want to say that each school specializes in a different art of fighting. Seidōkan = Kenjutsu; Saint Sebastian's = Archery and long-ranged attacks; Lotus = Taijutsu; Eagle's = Genjutsu; Mind's Eye = Using opponent's techniques against them (intellect); Bodhisattva = Senjutsu. Phew. Okay. Now that I have cleared that up, here are the rules. Rules First of all, there are three types of Festas. One type is held once a year. Students enter each school at the age of 10 and may participate in the next year's Festa. After a year of preparing, students are pitted against students from other schools in these Festas Lindwurm Festa A Festa held once every two years where candidates of one student from each school are selected. One-on-one battles ensue until one rises to the top as victor. The final match will be held inside of the castle where the Queen will be watching. The school from which the winning student is from is showered with praise as that student is known as the strongest until the next Lindwurm. Phoenix Festa A Festa held once every one or two years where tag teams of two students battle in two-on-two duels. Because there are more candidates (specifically between 200-300 pairs), a preliminary round is held where the candidates are whittled down to the best 64 students. A one-week break is allowed between the preliminaries and the main tournament. From there, the remaining 32 teams are entered into the main tournament where they battle through until the last two are standing. Like the Lindwurm, the last battle is held in the castle where the Queen will be watching. The winning duo will be given a trophy and showered with praise. Gryps Festa Held once every one or two years, the Gryps Festa will be the harshest one of all three. Teams of 5 students from each school are chosen and they face off against each other in a battle-royale style. The last student left standing will win the Festa for their school. The Gryps Festa is always held inside of the castle to accommodate for the students fighting. There is an exception to winning in the Gryps. If the team leader's badge is broken or they are knocked unconscious, that team automatically loses. Winning Each student has a badge on which their school emblem shines proudly. A duel is won by simply cutting the badge in half or forcing the opponent to admit defeat. The same applies for the Festa except there is one more way in which the student can lose. If they lose consciousness, that is the same as having their badge cut. The team with their badges intact will win and move on to the next round. Timeline In terms of timeline, the six schools are founded 67 years after the end of Naruto (Not including Gaiden; Including Naruto Shippuden Chapter 700, it would be 57 years). The first Festa will be the Lindwurm Festa and it will be held two years after the school's founding for one reason: the first year is used to train the students competing in the Festa. Students are allowed to participate in a Festa from age 11 onwards so a participating student's birthdate needs to be around 56 years after the end of Canon (46 years, including NS Chapter 700). Lindwurm Competing Students *Kirin - Seidōkan Academy; Page One; Rank #1 *Aisaka Uchiha - Seidōkan Academy; Page One; Rank #8 *Seidenki Waka - St. Sebastian's Academy; Page One; Rank #4 (Formerly Rank #2) *Otosaka Uchiha - St. Sebastian's Academy; Student Council President; Page One; Rank #1 (Formerly Rank #8) *Rakurai Waka - Lotus Academy; Student Council President; Page One; Rank #2 *??? - Lotus Academy *Shinden Yamanaka - Eagle's Crest Academy; Page One; Rank #1; Student Council President *Kunneiwa Rimse - Eagle's Crest Academy; Page One; Rank #10 (This character is pending for removal) *??? - Bodhisattva Academy *??? - Bodhisattva Academy *??? - Mind's Eye Academy *??? - Mind's Eye Academy Character applications will close on June 30. Authors, you have plenty of time to submit your character in here. There are still five spots open for the Lindwurm Festa. For you authors who are looking ahead, applications for the Phoenix Festa will also run until June 30. The reopening of Phoenix applications will be done after the Lindwurm has concluded. Here is the lineup for the Phoenix Festa. Phoenix Competing Students *Kirin and Ayato - Seidōkan Academy; Page Ones; Ranks #4 and #2 respectively *Yuhara Uchiha and Aisaka Uchiha - Seidōkan Academy; Page Ones; Ranks #3 and #1 respectively *Otosaka Uchiha and Seidenki Waka - St. Sebastian's Academy; Page Ones; Ranks #1 and #2 respectively Category:Blog posts